


moved my arms around

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Free!
Genre: ITPE, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of moved my arms around by novembersmith read by Rhea314</p><p>“Did you ever think about any of us when you were away in Australia?” Nagisa asked cheerfully, years later at a joint swim practice.<br/>“I tried not to,” Rin said dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moved my arms around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [moved my arms around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163107) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Title** : moved my arms around  
 **Author** : novembersmith  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Free!  
 **Character** : Rin/Haruka  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : “Did you ever think about any of us when you were away in Australia?” Nagisa asked cheerfully, years later at a joint swim practice.  
“I tried not to,” Rin said dryly.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163107)  
**Length** 0:38:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Moved%20my%20arms%20around%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3.zip), [podbook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Moved%20my%20arms%20around%20by%20Novembersmith.m4b.zip%E2%80%9D>%20podbook%20here%20</a>%0Acover%20art%20by%20Reena_Jenkins)


End file.
